


30 NSFW Prompt Challenge (Virgil-Centric)

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Prompt Challenge, Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cock Cage, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dressed/naked, Feels, Fingering, First Time, Grinding, Lamp - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Prinxiety - Freeform, Rimming, Skype Sex, Strong!Virgil, Trans!Virgil, Warning: Deceit Sanders, clothed getting off, naked kissing, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: 30 NSFW Prompts.  30 Different NSFW Stories.  Each day will be a stand alone story, with a different pairing.Edit: Changing this to Virgil-Centic.   Because lets be real, they were all going to be this way.





	1. Prompt 1: Cuddling (Naked). Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Cuddling (Naked) Roman/Virgil.

Soft music floated through the air as Virgil stretched out for a moment before rolling onto his stomach, the soft sheets feeling heavenly against his bare skin. The fairy lights on the walls twinkled on, giving a warm glow to the room, not the harsh lights he’s used to. Though that’s what he’s come to expect with sleeping in Romans room, the lights, the music and a subtle scent one would come to associate with a meadow.

The gentle click of the bathroom door was the only give away that Roman was done with his shower, the other curbing his normally boisterous entrances. Virgil was learning that was the norm after adventuring however, when he would come back covered in dirt, and other things that always made Patton wrinkle his nose.

“Are you still awake?” Romans voice was almost as soft as the music still swirling around them.

“Mhm.” Virgil hummed.

For a moment Virgils back felt a chill as Roman lifted the blanket, but soon enough Romans naked form was pressed against him. Letting out a content noise, Virgil pressed more against him as Roman wrapped his arm around his waist.

“How was the adventure?” Virgil asked, peeking over his shoulder at the tired face of his lover.

“Very grueling, but in the end I was victorious, as always.”

“Handsome and modest to boot.”

Roman rolled his eyes at Virgils jab, leaning in to press a kiss against his smirk, smiling softly as Virgil returned the gesture. Before either could even try and take it further, a deep yawn from Roman slipped out, Virgil giving a small chuckle.

“I think tonight sleep is the only thing you’re getting.” He said, giving Romans arm a squeeze.

Nodding, Roman pulled Virgil even closer, nestling into the crook of his neck, humming as the other intertwined their legs.

In the morning Roman would be back to his normal self, waking Virgil up much to early, but doing so with a blow job. But right now, the warm touch of skin and the soft sounds of their breathing slowly evening out, is enough.


	2. Prompt 2: Kissing (Naked) Virgil/Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Kissing (Naked) Virgil/Logan

Billows of steam followed Logan from the bathroom as he stepped into his room, still nude from the hot shower, running a towel over his hair. A low wolf whistle from the bed made him flush slightly, as he picked up his glasses to look at the male who made the noise, lying on his stomach. A slow smirk slid onto Virgils face as Logan turned fully to him, tossing the towel towards his hamper.

“Hi there.” Virgil had to tilt his head further as Logan came closer to the bed.

“Hi there yourself.”

Wrapping his hand around Virgils shoulder, he pressed lightly, getting the other to roll onto his back, his lower half only covered by the sheet. Kneeling on the bed, Logan lowered himself against Virgil, resting his elbows on either side of his head. Logan smiled at the blush now on Virgils cheeks, his hands fidgeting for a moments before coming up to rest on Logans biceps. Leaning down, Logan pressed their lips together, corners of his lips turning up as Virgil let out a content sigh.

Their lips never moved far from the others, a gentle press and release, Virgils one hand to move into Logans damp hair. Even though they had just gotten done getting each other off before Logans shower, he could feel how the kisses were effecting Virgil. A low moan coming from his throat as Virgil pressed up into him, his sheet covered cock pressing against Logans.

“Hey now.” Logan panted, finally pulling back.

“You started it.” Virgil accused, pulling him back into a kiss.

Logan groaned as Virgil ground up into him again, hand that wasn’t in his hair now on his shoulder, holding him close. Lifting his lower body, Logan pushed the sheet out of the way, earning a whine from Virgil as Logan pressed their hips back together. Logan smiled into the kiss, wrapping one arm around Virgils back, kissing him deeper, starting to rock his hips. Virgil whined again, hooking a leg around Logans thighs, fingers tugging softly on his hair.

Pulling back slightly, Logan groaned at the noise Virgil made, his head pressing into the pillow as Logan reached between them, wrapping his hand around both of them. There was a flush on Virgils cheeks, moving towards his throat, that Logan couldn’t help but press his lips against, sucking a mark onto the sweat slicked skin.

“Logan,” Virgil moaned, back arching as Logan pushed him over the edge, covering them both.

Logan didn’t even have a chance to let Virgil from his grasp before he was coming as well, adding to the mess on Virgils stomach. Resting his forehead against Virgils collarbone, Logans breathing was heavy, his body shaking lightly as he kept himself from collapsing on the other. Virgil moved his leg off Logans, before gentle hands were moving him to the side, letting him finally collapse, a sigh escaping.

The bed dipped slightly as Virgil stood up, grabbing Logans discarded towel, wiping off most of their mess, before putting the towel fully in the hamper. This time Logan let out a whistle, making Virgil flush again, making a face at him, making Logan chuckle.

“Care for another shower?” Virgil asked, sitting on the bed, leaning so he was propped up over Logan.

“In a minute.” Logan mumbled, wrapping his hand around the back of Virgils neck, pulling him into another kiss.

“Insatiable.” Virgil mumbled against his lips, but let Logan hold him in place, kissing him back.


	3. Prompt 3: First time. Virgil/Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: First time. Virgil/Logan

Virgil gasped softly, trying his best to suppress a shiver as Logans lips trailed from his jaw line, down to his neck. Pressing the material of Virgils shirt out of the way, Logan started giving the skin small love bites, which only did more to ramp up the noise he could pull from the other.

“Am I doing a satisfactory job?” Logan asked, and Virgil could feel the smirk against his skin.

“You know you are, damn it.” He mumbled, back arching slightly as he bit the skin slightly harder before moving to hover over him again.

“Language.”

“English.”

Logan made a face at him before pressing their lips back together momentarily before sitting up, urging Virgil to take his top off, Logans own long tossed to the side. Pulling the material off, he shivered at the hot look in Logans eyes, his hands running over the newly exposed skin.

“Gorgeous.” Logan praised, making Virgils cheeks flush, the color spreading to his neck.

Leaning in again, Logan kissed him long and softly, only pausing to get the okay to remove the others pants and underwear. The kiss broke for only a moment as he dropped the clothing to the floor, groaning quietly as he felt Virgils hard on pressing against his stomach.

“Can I get you ready?” He murmured against his lips, grasping the lube off the bedside table.

“Please.” Virgil breathed out.

Scooting back on the bed, Logan popped the top on the bottle, adding some to his fingers and spreading it slightly. Rubbing Virgils thigh he pressed his fingers against him, before pressing one in slowly, working it in and out, drawing soft sounds from him. Logan could still see the blush on Virgils cheeks, as he continued to stretch him, making him lean up and press kisses to his stomach and chest. 

While they had been in this position many times before, or with Logan in the others place, this time was much different. They had put off going ‘all the way’ as Virgil had put it, for the anxious sides fears, but tonight he was ready.

“Logan.” Virgil whined, as the male twisted his three fingers just right to make him see stars.

“Yes, my love?”

“Please, please, I’m ready.”

“Are you positive?”

“Yes, please, Lo.”

Slipping his fingers out, he made quick work of removing his pants, then Logan grabbed the lube once more and made sure his cock was sufficiently coated before moving over Virgil again. Slotting their lips together, Logan moved slowly forward, his cock pressing into Virgil as slow as he could. Pulling back, he watched for any major discomfort as he bottomed out, holding himself up.

“Good?”

“Good.” Virgil breathed out, wrapping his arms around Logans neck. “Move, please?”

Pressing their foreheads together, Logan did as asked, pulling back slowly before pressing forward again slowly. As the movements kept going, so did the pace he set, Virgils moans and whimpers whittling down his self control. One of Virgils hands snaked downward wrapping around his own cock, his lips finding his again, kissing Logan with a passion.

The kiss broke when Virgil tipped over the edge, his head pressing hard back into the pillows as his cock twitched, covering his stomach. Watching Virgils face of pure pleasure did Logan in, following him over the edge, hands holding Virgils hips tight.

Both of their breathing was ragged as Logan pulled out, falling to Virgils side and wrapping an arm around his chest.

“Still good?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Virgils shoulder.

“Very. Though I think I need a shower.” Virgil huffed a laugh, looking down at the mess cooling on him.

“I agree.”

“Would you agree to taking one with me?”

A small smirk slid on his face as he nodded, accepting the kiss that Virgil leaned in to give, before they got up and headed to the attached bathroom. And if they were in there until the water ran cold, that was their business.

And Virgils amusement when Roman complained about the lack of hot water later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's kinda clear I'm a fan of Virgil, huh?


	4. Prompt Four. Masturbation. Solo-Logan (Logan/Virgil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Four. Masturbation. Solo-Logan (With heavy emphasis on Logan/Virgil)

Logan groaned softly as he laid back in bed, resting his arms above his head, crossed at the wrists and resting on his hair. Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the slight throbbing between his legs, hoping to just ignore the feeling. Though all closing his eyes did was bring up the reason for his arousal, the kisses and touches that he and Virgil had shared. He didn’t mind waiting for his lover to be ready to take things all the way, he really didn’t.

He didn’t hold it against him at all that all he could handle was kissing, sometimes even taking it to making out, and hands just holding one another. Virgil promised him one day he would be ready, and Logan had kissed him softly and told him he was never going to push him, and he knew both were correct.

But there were times after the make outs, especially if Virgil would let him explore his neck with soft presses of his lips, that he was left like this. And they had discussed it, that both could touch themselves, it wasn’t something either had a problem with. It just felt dirty and weird, thinking about the things he wished were happening, but he would never push to achieve.

Though as his mind played the noises Virgil made tonight though his head again, he found his hand slipping down into his pants. The first few touches were almost fleeting as he tried to decide if he was really going to touch himself, though he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Wrapping his cock in his fist, he let out a breathy moan as he pumped up and down.

Biting his lip, he used his free hand to push his pants and underwear down below his balls, before moving his shirt up as well. Keeping his eyes closed he let thought after thought of his lover run on repeat, his sounds and the soft look he always got after a longer kiss.

As the pleasure started to build the thoughts changed to what Virgil would look like when they would go further. How he would look on his back, fully nude and flushed, lip bitten between his teeth as Logan opened him up. The noises he would make, if he would try and hold them back or just let them fall freely.

Biting his lip again, Logan fell over the edge, covering his stomach and hand in come, his chest heaving slightly. Letting go of himself, he shifted sideways until he could stand easily and hobbled his way to his bathroom. Quickly cleaning himself up, he made his way back to bed, this time covering himself, finding himself drifting off. 

In the morning he’ll feel a bit of guilt once again, but Virgil will kiss him and lean on his shoulder and it will just make him feel so lucky to have the darker side as his own. And everything will be ok.


	5. Prompt Five. Blow job. Patton/Virgil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Five. Blow job. Patton/Virgil.

Patton frowned as he came down the stairs, eyes falling on the figure sitting on the couch, remote in one hand, face resting on the other. Getting to the bottom, he looked for a second at the tv, that was playing infomercials, before moving over and sitting next to Virgil.

“Everything ok, Virge?” He asked, hand twitching slightly with the want to touch the other.

“Just can’t sleep.” He sighed, leaning back and turning his head to look at the other.

“Why didn’t you come see one of us then?”

Virgil turned slightly red, shrugging a little, though Patton could see right through him.

“One of these days, we will get it through to you that you don’t bother us.” He said, leaning back on the couch, mirroring the other.

“Maybe.”

Patton frowned at the tone of his voice, but it didn’t stop him from opening his arms, motioning for him to come to him. Tossing the remote on the couch next to him, Virgil curled into Pattons embrace, tucking his head under his chin. Rubbing his hand up and down Virgils back he could feel his slowly relax, though his breathing wasn’t evening out, meaning it wasn’t quite enough for him to fall asleep.

“What can I do to help, baby?” Patton asked, softly.

“I don’t know, nothing really helps except.” Virgil trailed off, burying his face further in Pattons chest.

“Except.”

Virgil shook his head, and Patton could feel the heat coming from his face, where his chin was resting on his forehead.

“Come on, tell me, please?”

“Getting off usually helps,” Virgil said in a rush, using his ‘band-aid’ technique.

“Oh. Then why didn’t you…?”

Shifting in his seat, Virgil sighed rubbing his hand over his face before resting it back on Pattons side.

“I’ve been to anxious to do anything, like that, lately. My mind always goes to the what if’s, like what if Thomas suddenly calls us. Even at night when I know he’s asleep, I can’t make myself do anything.”

Frowning once more, Patton held Virgil close, hand still rubbing his back as he tried not to cry at how defeated Virgil sounded.

“So I just come down here and watch mindless tv until I’m all but asleep, then pop myself into my room.”

“I swear I’m going to physically fight you.” Patton mumbled, lips twitching as Virgil let out a small chuckle.

Sitting in the relative silence for a while, Pattons mind was going a million miles an hour, before he made a decision. Reaching over, he grabbed the forgotten remote and turned the tv off, before holding onto Virgil and sinking them out of the room. Virgil jolted a little when he suddenly found himself lying on Pattons bed with the other males arms still around him.

“Wha?” He looked up at him.

“I want to help you get some actual sleep, and I didn’t think you would want to in the living room.”

“What are you talking about? I told you the only thing that helps is...” Virgil cut off, his face turning red at the look Patton was giving him.

“I know what you said, and I’m saying that I’m offering to help in whatever way I can, you just have to give me consent. If you want to, that is.”

Virgil opened and closed his mouth a few times, hands fidgeting, though his cock gave an interested twitch in his pants. The voices that always popped up to give him all the bad thoughts started popping up, though Virgil found himself nodding.

“Please?” Virgil said, his voice almost non-existent.

“Please what, baby. Use your words, I need you to use your words.” Patton said, almost as quiet, leaning to rest their foreheads together.

“Please get me off, I want it.” A whine caught in his throat as Patton nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving down the bed.

His cock gave another twitch as Patton settled between his legs, watching for any discomfort as he pulled his pants and underwear down. For a moment all was still, until a gasp ripped from deep inside Virgil, as Patton wrapped his hand around him. It didn’t take long until he was fully hard, tip leaking slightly, as he started jerking him off slowly. Grasping the sheets, Virgil tried not to make too much noise as Pattons hand continued their movements.

“Patton.” Virgil whined, as he felt the others tongue press against the slit, dipping in just a tiny bit.

“Do you want me to use my mouth on you, Virge?” Patton asked, his voice a few octaves lower than normal.

“Yes, please god, yes.” Virgil groaned, trying to ignore how needy he sounded.

All rational thought was pushed out as Patton wrapped his mouth around the head, surrounding him in wet heat. As good as Pattons hand was, it didn’t hold a candle to the pleasure he was feeling now, the almost tortuously slow movements he was making, taking a little bit more in each time. Virgil was sure he was going to lose his mind as he felt the head of his cock pressing against the back of Pattons throat.

“Patton.” He moaned, fingers clutching the sheets, trying to keep his hips from bucking up.

Patton hummed at the noises Virgil was making, causing him to curse under his breath, pressing half his face into the pillow. If he was in his right mind, Virgil would be worried that the others could hear him, the moans and whimpers Patton was pulling from him at each bob of his head.

“Pat, I’m close.” Virgil panted, hand finally finding Pattons locks, as he started moving his mouth faster over him.

His vision flickered a little around the edges as he came, Pattons name on his lips, body twitching slightly before the other pulled of with a soft pop. Virgil was still panting softly as Patton tucked him back into his pants, before covering him with a blanket and lying next to him.

“Sleep here?” Patton asked, as Virgil turned sluggishly towards him.

“K.” He mumbled, eyes already falling closed, as he wrapped himself around Patton.

Patton held him close, making the lights of the room dim as Virgil cuddled even closer, making him smile. Closing his own eyes, he listened to Virgils breathing slowly start to even itself out, making him smile wider, feeling it was worth it, even if his own hard on was slightly aching. But he wouldn’t move for the world right now, he could take care of it tomorrow. Right now, Virgil being asleep was more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I cannot write these two without some kind of feels happening first. It's Pattons loving nature, I know it is


	6. Prompt Six. Clothed getting off. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Six. Clothed getting off. Analogical

The soft scritch of pen on paper was the only real noise in the room, minus the chair making a noise when Logan would swivel to check a fact before going back to writing. Even the rest of the mind palace was relatively quiet, which was a miracle in itself. Normally there was music from Roman, or chatter from Patton, but today they were off in Romans room, doing whatever it was they did, he didn’t much care to know. For a moment or two he wondered where Virgil was, but looking at the clock, he figured he was probably still sleeping. If it got too much later he would go check on him, but for now he thought best to let him do his own thing.

Logan made it through almost two more pages of notes when there was a series of soft knocks on his door.

“Come in.” He called, looking up as the door opened.

There was a small shushing noise of the door on the carpet as it opened, revealing his purple clad boyfriend, held onto the door, not coming further in until Logan motioned him to. Shutting the door behind him, he shuffled over to where Logan was sitting, leaning his hip against the desk.

“I was going to see if you were up in a few.” Logan mused out loud, setting his pen down and turning towards Virgil.

“Just woke up.” Virgil shrugged a little, covering his mouth as he yawned.

“Come here.” Opening his arms, he grasped Virgils hand and tugged softly, guiding the other to sit on his lap, legs resting on either side of his.

Pressing his face into the side of Logans neck, Virgil wrapped his arms around his shoulders, letting out a content sigh.

“How did you sleep?” Logan asked, his hands running up and down the others back.

“Good.”

“No nightmares tonight?”

“Not tonight, I had more… uh, pleasant dreams.” Virgil mumbled, and Logan could feel the heat against his neck from Virgils face.

“Oh really?” Logans lips twitched into a smirk. “What kind of pleasant dreams?”

Virgil groaned softly, pressing his face further into Logans neck, shaking his head a little. Logan bit his bottom lip, hands running down Virgils sides to rest on his hips, squeezing gently.

“Come on, tell me.” He pressed, kissing Virgils ear.

“I don’t really remember much, just me and you in bed.” He mumbled.

“In bed, huh? Were we sleeping?”

Huffing again, Virgil shook his head, pulling back and giving Logan half a glare.

“You know we weren’t.”

“Do I? You said we were in bed.” Logan said, pulling Virgil closer to him, lips twitching as he could feel the others half hard cock.

“Logan.” Virgil whined, fingers grasping at his shirt.

“Oohhh, I see,” Holding onto his hips harder, Logan shifted his hips against his, drawing out a long moan from him. “Was I touching you?”

“Yes.” Virgil whimpered, starting to move his hips with Logan.

“How was I touching you, Love? Did I have my hand on your cock, or did I have my fingers in you? Or were you on your back for me, spread out so pretty on my sheets, getting yourself off as I drive you crazy with my cock.”

Virgil let out another long moan, hips stuttering a few times before getting back into a rhythm, feeling Logans own hard on.

“Come on, my beloved. Use your words.” Logan panted, kissing softly behind Virgils ear.

“I was riding you.” Virgil groaned out, fingers digging more into Logans shoulders.

“Mmm sounds like fun.” He purred, making Virgil whine again, pressing his legs tighter around him.

“Logan.”

“Maybe soon we can make it a reality, how does that sound? I’d even let you tie me up, give you full reign to do whatever you like, would you like that?”

“Please, yes.” Virgils voice sounded wrecked, his whole body shaking lightly.

“Soon, very soon. But for now I want you to come like this, can you do that, my beloved?”

Virgil moaned again, nodding shakily, pulling back just enough to press his lips to Logans in a deep but slightly messy kiss. Grinding harder against him for a few moments, Virgil gasped as he tipped over the edge, sharing the same breath as Logan. He was just to the point of over stimulating when Logans hips stuttered, his head falling back as he fell over the edge, breathing now coming out in pants.

There was still a blush on Virgils cheeks, but he accepted the kiss that Logan gave when he finally tilted his head back up. Shifting slightly, Virgil made a face at the sticky feeling now in his underwear.

“How about a shower?” Logan offered, soft smile on his face, reaching up and running a thumb over Virgils cheek.

“That sounds nice.”

“Then we can talk about when to make your dream a reality.”

Virgils blush came back full force, but he found himself nodding, leaning in to press another kiss to Logans lips, before they moved to head to the bathroom.


	7. Prompt Seven: Dressed/Naked. Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Seven: Dressed/Naked. Prinxiety

“It’s time to get up.”

Roman groaned softly, peeking one eye open to look up at Virgil, who was currently standing next to the bed in his normal clothes. Pulling his sheets up, he covered his head and closed his eye again, listening to Virgil huff at him, the sheet being pulled back down.

“Come on, Princey, it’s time to wake up.”

“Why are you trying to wake me at this unholy hour?” Roman asked, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s nearly 1 in the afternoon.” Virgil deadpanned.

“Then what are you doing up?”

Virgil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow which made Roman smile brightly, which only caused more of a bitchface.

“I’m up because Patton needed one of us, and I was the only one that was decent.”

“I can’t help it that you’re good enough to knock me out cold with just your mouth.” Roman smirked, making Virgil blush.

“Shut up.” He grumbled, moving to grab the sheet again to pull it off Roman. “Now u—Ahh.”

Virgil flailed as Roman grabbed his wrist, pulling Virgil off balance, before grabbing him around the waist and pulling him onto the bed. Landing Virgil on his back, Roman moved to lean against his side, smirking at the still slightly shocked other male.

“You ass.” Virgil huffed, smacking Romans shoulder.

“Sorry, Gorgeous, I just had to have you in my bed again.”

Rolling his eyes, Virgil made to get up, only to be pressed down again, Romans arm wrapped around his waist, under his hoodie.

“What’s your rush, Pretty boy?” Roman asked, tilting his head with a soft smile.

“Getting up?”

“I dunno, you don’t sound to confident of that.”

“Roman.”

“Yes, Beautiful?”

Leaning in, Roman stopped just shy of pressing their lips together, making Virgil huff quietly leaning the rest of the way in. Roman smiled into the kiss, wrapping his free arm under Virgils head, holding him tight against him, as Virgils hands came to rest on his shoulders. The hand that was around Virgils waist slid around to the front, pressing his shirt out of the way, fingers teasing just above his waistline. Virgil whined, his hips bucking up, causing Roman to smile more into their kiss before pulling back a few inches.

“Something I can do for you?”

“Please, please touch me?”

“Anything for you, my gorgeous love.”

Popping the button on his pants, Roman slipped the zipper down before pressing his hand below his underwear, wrapping around his hard length. A moan rumbled deep in Virgils throat, his nails digging into Romans shoulders, as Roman picked up speed. Virgils kisses faltered as the pleasure built, his head falling back, his mouth open in a silent o.

“That’s it, pretty boy.” Roman praised, pressing kisses to Virgils throat, feeling each tiny vibration.

“Roman.”

“So pretty, so good for me.”

Virgil whined, eyes shut tight as Roman pushed him over the edge, body arching off the mattress as he coated Romans hand and his own underwear. Pulling his hand out, Roman summoned a hand towel and cleaned up the best he could, before tossing it somewhere behind him. Virgil groaned at him as he redid his pants, before lying on his back, pulling him to him.

“So, do I still have to get up?” Roman asked, a playful tease to his voice.

“No,” Virgil huffed, resting his head on Romans chest. “But you get to deal with Patton when he comes and checks on us.”

“I think I can handle that.” Roman chuckled, kissing Virgils forehead, laughing more when he was grumbled at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this intense love for the pet name 'pretty boy' and love Roman being a sap about those kind of names.


	8. prompt Eight: Skype Sex. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt Eight: Skype Sex. Analogical.

Virgil bit his lip, finger poised to click the track pad of his laptop, the call button looking so unassuming, yet it was making him hesitate. He didn’t have to click it, he could close the computer, shove it to the side and forget he was ever thinking about it, but he didn’t want to. In his relationship with Logan, he wanted more, but being him, it was making things more than difficult. Which is why Logan came up with this plan to start things in the direction that they wanting things to go.

For a while, or for however long Virgil wanted it to go on, any time he felt like it he could Skype Logan and he would talk him through, while being able to watch him. In theory it was a great plan, but in practice he still hadn’t been able to actually click the button, no matter how many times he wanted to. With a sigh he reached to close the computer, fingers grazing the lip of the lid a few times before he let out another sigh, and pressed the call button.

As it rang he almost ended it, but held with it, breath catching as it clicked and Logan was on his screen, a soft smile on his face.

“Salutations, my Beloved.”

“Hi.” Virgil mumbled, his face turning red.

“We don’t have to do anything you are not ready for.” Logan soothed.

“I know, but I really want to.” The but wasn’t needed to be said aloud, they both knew it was there.

“Why don’t we start easy and if you want to stop at any time, just hang up or as me to, I will understand. Alright?”

“Ok.” Virgil nodded.

“Ok, my Beloved. Why don’t you lean back on your pillows for me and spread your legs on either side of the computer.”

Leaning back, Virgil could still feel how red his cheeks were, but he did as Logan asked, shifting a few times so he could still see, but was comfortable.

“Open your hoodie and run your hands over your chest and stomach.”

Doing as he was told, Virgils breath hitched at the touch and at the hungry look that was growing in Logans eyes.

“Touch your nipples for me, but stay over the shirt.” Logan commanded softly.

A moan fell from his lips as he did what Logan told him to do, the small peaks getting hard below his touch, his cock twitching in his pants.

“Keep your one hand there, but use the other to touch yourself over your pants.”

Virgil whined as he followed Logans words, the others breathless voice doing almost more than what his hands were doing. Rubbing between his legs, his cock responded quickly, pressing against his pants, Virgils head falling into his pillows.

“That’s good, so good for me.” Logan praised, shifting in his seat. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Please.” Virgil breathed out.

“Ok, My beloved. Undo you pants for me and push them and your underwear down, but don’t touch yourself just yet. And move your shirt out of the way.”

Biting his lip again, Virgil quickly undid his button and zipper, pushing the two materials down to his mid thigh and pulling his shirt up, looking up at the screen. The raw look on Logans face made him shiver, a moan bubbling from his lips, cock twitching against his stomach.

“Fuck.” Virgil whimpered, making a smirk slide onto Logans face.

“Are you ready to touch yourself?”

“Yes, please.”

“Do it.” Logans voice almost dipped to a growl, making Virgil rush to comply.

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, Virgil cursed under his breath as he started moving his hand in jerky strokes. Logans low groans spurred him on faster, his head falling back again as the pleasure raced through his veins.

“Doing so good, my Beloved.” Logan praised, his voice a low rumble.

“Can I come, please can I come?” Virgil whimpered, fingers of his free hand grasping his pillows.

“Yes, come for me.”

With another curse, followed by Logans name, Virgil came on his lower stomach, back arching off the bed. As he came down slowly from his high, he could hear Logans panting breath, as shifted again in his chair.

“Please, get yourself off for me?” Virgil asked, lifting his head enough to look at the screen.

With a curse of his own, Logan quickly undid his own pants, reaching in and wrapping his hand around himself. It didn’t take more than a few quick strokes before he was joining Virgil in ecstasy, his head falling back, moaning Virgils name.

Sitting up, Virgil could feel the embarrassment creeping up again, but he didn’t want to stop watching Logans blissed out expression just yet. Pulling his hand out of his, now ruined, underwear Logan tilted his head back up, giving Virgil a soft smile.

“Did you like that?” He asked, fixing his glasses.

“Very much so. Did you?”

“Indeed. I much look forward to next time, if you so wish there to be one.”

Virgil blushed again, but nodded.

“I think there will be.”

“I look forward to it.”


	9. Prompt 9: Against the wall. Lamp, with focus on Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Against the wall. Lamp, with focus on Prinxiety

Like most things that happened to Roman, when he was in trouble, it was his mouth that got him there, each and every time. It wasn’t his fault that he was the prince, that because of that title, he was the one with more strength, able to lift his loves. Patton loved it, being picked up and kissed, twirled around and being able to be carried to bed by the white clad side. Logan wasn’t as fond of being picked up, ‘I am not a child’, was his favorite to tell Roman, but he did like it when Roman would carry him to bed, when he would fall asleep at his desk. Virgil was the enigma about the whole thing, rolling his eyes sometimes, other times all but jumping into Romans arms.

Roman had long ago stopped trying to figure out the small idiosyncrasies of his dark lover, just to love him as he is. Even when he was grumpy and calling Roman bad names under his breath, or when he was loving, spending all day in bed with him, sharing soft kisses. The only thing that he had never gotten to share with him, was being able to have him not on a surface. Sure, Virgil trusted him, at least Roman was around 98 percent sure he did, but that was something he wouldn’t let him do. Wouldn’t let him hold him against a wall, let him use his strength to hold him up.

“I won’t drop you, I promise.” Roman said against Virgils lips, groaning as he pressed his clothed hips against Virgils.

“It really bothers you, doesn’t it?” Virgil smirked, his own groans bubbling out as Romans hips circled against him again.

“I just want you to trust me.”

“I do trust you, don’t you worry about that Princey.”

Roman opened his mouth to argue again, getting distracted as Virgil tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling him down into a kiss. Kissing Virgil back, he let him move them to the bed, before he was pushed down, Virgil climbing over him, all arguments leaving his mind. For now.

~*~

“So, I’ve been thinking.” Virgil panted, working his hips so the double ended dildo moved in and out of both him and Roman.

“About?” Roman asked, a moan caught in his throat, holding onto Virgils legs that were over his.

“What you’ve been pestering me about.”

“Wha?” Roman moaned, as Virgil moved again, rolling his hips.

“Something about the wall.” Virgil chuckled, making the move with his hips again.

Another moan tore itself from Roman, his head falling back as Virgil moved again, making them both feel the toy.

“You want to?” Roman asked, reaching out and wrapping his fingers in Virgils hair.

“I do.” And his smile was dangerous, making another shiver roll down his back.

Rocking his hips a few more times, Virgil slowly pulled back, letting the toy slip from himself before pulling it from Roman with a slick pop. Getting off the bed, he held his hand out to Roman, leading him to the wall, before pressing a kiss to his lips. Roman moved to press Virgils back against the wall when he gasped, as Virgil pressed him to it first. A startled gasp left his lips as Virgils hands were suddenly on his thighs, picking him up and wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Virgil.” Romans mouth was hung open, his arms wrapped around Virgils shoulders.

“Yes, my strong prince?” Virgil smirked, lifting Roman up a little more, before grabbing his cock and pressing into the other male.

“This, fuck Virge, isn’t exactly.” He trailed off with a moan, as Virgil started moving him slowly, dragging him almost off his cock before pressing back in.

“Isn’t what you had in mind? Thought you were the only one with strength?”

“You, you’ve never.” Roman whimpered, trying to keep his thoughts, but Virgil using him like this was making things a little hazy.

“Not to you, Patton is well versed in being picked up by me.”

Romans next response was lost in a flurry of Moans as Virgils lips attached to his neck, nipping the sweat slicked skin. The hands on Romans legs shifted back a little, holding his cheeks open more, making Virgil go deeper into him. High pitched moans were falling out of Roman, his head hitting the wall as he let the pleasure over take him. Shifting a little, Virgils cock started pressing more against his prostate, making Roman shake, fingers clasping on his shoulders.

“You look good like this,” Virgil mused, making Roman flush from the compliment. “Completely helpless, being used, hard and leaking as you’re getting fucked.”

Another helpless moan fell from Romans lips, as Virgils words washed over him, his dirty mouth always getting to him.

“Can I touch myself, please?” Roman whined, his fingers still pressing bruises into Virgils shoulders.

“Yes, my king, make yourself come around my cock.”

Roman was quick to grab himself, hand moving fast over himself as Virgils thrusts started gaining speed, pressing up into him harder. A few more twisting strokes later, Roman was coming, covering Virgils chest and stomach. The added pressure around his cock was all it took to send Virgil over the edge, pressing against Roman as he filled him.

Virgils legs were shaking a little as he pulled from the wall, moving back to the bed and laying Roman on it before pulling out. Climbing on the bed next to him, he snapped his fingers and they were clean, not having it in him to clean the ‘human’ way. Slowly, they both made their way to lying on the pillows, Roman wrapping his arms around the other.

“I’m fight or flight,” Virgil said, making Roman jump a little, but now listening to him. “And in order to actually fight, I have to be strong, in order to protect like I’m supposed to.”

“How come you never told me before?” Roman asked, brushing Virgils hair out of his eyes.

“Because I didn’t want to take away your thunder, also why Logan knows I’m strong, but never has seen how much. Patton can keep a secret, Logan...”

“Yea, not so much.” Roman chuckled. “But I’m glad you told me, and you’re not taking anything away from me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, my love. I promise.”


	10. Prompt 10: Doggy style. Moxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has it been a while since I updated this? Yes
> 
> Will it make up want to update more? Yes
> 
> Will I actually? Nope

Virgils face was a deep red as he tried not to hid in his hoodie, Patton sitting in front of him on the bed, waiting. Part of him knew it was stupid, that he could talk to his boyfriend about anything and he would listen, and be ready with big hugs, and if accepted, soft kisses. The anxious side of his brain told him different stories, that Patton would take what he wanted the wrong way, and never speak to him again. It wasn’t fun listening to voices in your head, while being a voice inside someones head.

“Anytime you’re ready to talk, I’m going to listen.” Patton said, holding his hand out for Virgil to take.

Nodding, Virgil took Pattons hand in his, running his fingers over his knuckles, over his palm and back up to the pads of his fingers. Bringing Pattons hand to his face, he pressed a soft kiss to the palm, making Patton smile.

“I-I want to ask for something, but I...”

“Is it bad? Or going to hurt one or both of us?”

“No?”

Pattons face scrunched up, looking confused as ever, but kept his hand in Virgils, who ducked his head, leaning forward to place his face in the crook of Pattons neck. Running his free hand through Virgils hair, he hummed softly, trying to calm his love.

“I want to try a new position in bed.” Virgil said, the warmth of Patton making him more bold.

“Ok, is that all?” Patton asked, hand still soothing over his head.

“Yea, I just… I don’t want you to get upset.”

“Unless it’s something you really don’t want, I wouldn’t. What gave you the idea that I wouldn’t like to try it?”

“It… We wouldn’t be facing each other, and I didn’t want you to think...” He trailed off, as Patton moved his hand to under his chin, pulling him back slightly.

“As long as I’m with you, and can tell you how much you mean to me, and it’s more than obvious that you’re enjoying yourself, I will enjoy it too. Yes, I like looking into your eyes when we are together in bed, only because I want you to know that what I feel for you in true. But if you want to switch things up, try blindfolds, or doggy style, I’m all for it.”

Virgil let out a sigh of relief, a small smile coming across his face as he held Pattons hand more securely. It never stopped amazing him that Patton knew exactly what to say to make every last nervous idea go away, filling him with butterflies, and sometimes very dirty thoughts.

“Can I kiss you?” Patton asked, sliding his hand back to Virgils hair.

Nodding softly, Virgil leaned in, letting Patton pull him the rest of the way, sealing their lips together gently. Pattons kisses always felt like sunshine on a cloudy day, filling him with such happiness and feelings of love. Pressing against him slightly, Patton moved Virgil to lay on his back, spread out on the blankets. The soft kisses turned deeper, teeth nipping, as Patton pulled Virgils legs around his hips, pressing harder against him.

“Do you want to try your idea now?” Patton asked, pressing soft kisses over Virgils bottom lip.

“Please, yes.” Virgil whined, his hips pressing up into Pattons.

“Shhh, don’t worry, I gotcha. But I do need to know what you want, so I can give it too you.”

Virgil made a soft noise, squirming slightly, his cheeks turning red again, biting his bottom lip.

“Come on, tell me how to make you feel good.”

“You always make me feel good.” Virgil blurted out, his cheeks going redder. “But can, can we do it with me on my hands and knees?”

“Anything you want, get into position for me.”

Patton pulled him into another deep kiss, before pulling back and letting Virgil sit up, stripping off his upper clothing. Rolling onto his stomach, he gasped as Pattons hand roamed over his back and hips, thumbs pressing into him. Getting up on his hands and knees, Virgil whimpered at the touches, such a different sensation, not being able to see where Patton was going to touch next. 

“Can I take these off?” Patton asked, pulling at his clothes.

“Please.”

Reaching below Virgil, Patton undid his pants, sliding them and his underwear down, revealing his pale skin. Tossing the garments to the side, Pattons hands ran over his bare skin, gooebumps breaking out in his hands wake. 

“So pretty.” Patton mumbled, giggling as Virgil grumbled at him. “Hush you, I’m allowed to say what I wish.”

“Pat.” Virgil whined, pressing his chest to the bed more, his legs spreading slightly wider.

“Ok, ok. More touchy, less talky. I got it.” He bit his lip around a smile, thumbs teasing along Virgils crack, brushing over his hole.

Virgils whimpers started again, as Patton pressed a kiss to his lower back, thumbs still teasing his hole.

“Can I use my mouth on you, Virge?”

“Yes, please, yes.” He whimpered, his back arching more.

The first touch of Pattons tongue against him made him jump, but was quickly pulled back, his tongue teasing the hole before pressing in. Each touch set Virgils skin on fire, each time he pressed in, or fingers spreading him wider. The feeling of being so exposed, and not knowing what the next touch was going to be made his cock twitch, leaking on the sheets. The first touch of Pattons fingertip against him, made him press back, a deep moan rumbling from his chest.

“Are you ready for me to stretch you?” Patton asked, teasing his finger tip in and out.

“Yes, fuck.”

Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, Patton drizzled a good amount on his fingers, before going back to teasing Virgil. His moans grew louder, pressing back, trying to take more of his fingers, but getting stopped by his strong hand on his hip.

“Pat, I need.” He breathed out. 

“We’ll get there, I won’t hurt you.” Pattons voice was firm, but had a whine in it, as he added a second finger.

Virgil wasn’t sure if he was in heaven or hell, when Patton finally slid three fingers into him, stretching him for his cock. Moans and pleas were falling from his lips like a prayer, as Patton pulled back, sliding his fingers out of him. A moment later Pattons clothes hit the ground, followed by the slick sound of him lubing up his cock.

Pattons hands were back on his ass, spreading his cheeks, the bottom of his cock rubbing between them, teasing his hole. Virgil whimpered again, trying to press back, only to be stopped again by Pattons strong hands holding him into place. Grinding against him again, the tip of his cock catching the rim, Virgil whined.

“Pat, please. Need you, please.”

“All in good time, we’ll get there.” Pattons voice was trying for soothing, but shook none the less as he ground against him again.

Soon Virgils noises and squirming back was too much, Patton finally sliding the tip down to his hole, teasing against it a second before pressing in. Even with the stretching, it was still a tight fit, Virgil clutching at the sheets, the pleasure and soft burn driving him insane. Virgil was glad for the blankets, being able to press his face into them as Patton bottomed out, feeling so amazingly full.

“Green?” Patton panted.

“Green, so green, please.”

Pulling out slowly, Patton groaned at the tightness around his cock, how deep he was pressing in when he moved forward again. Virgils noises, while muffled, were still music to Pattons ears as he slowly started thrusting. Pattons own moans joined his, growling steadily louder as he clutched onto Virgils hips, holding him tight, pulling him back as much as he’s thrusting forward.

“Feel so good, always so amazing.” Patton groaned. “Touch yourself for me, please Virge, I want to feel you come around me, please.”

Shifting his weight, Virgil reached between his legs, letting out a curse as he wrapped his hand around himself. The shift made Pattons thrust hit all the right places, filling him so much better, his moans becoming stuttering. Virgils breath stole out of him as he fell over the edge, a deep moan coming out as his body tightened, back arching up. Patton followed him just a dozen thrusts later, filling in, moaning Virgils name out loud.

Sliding out slowly, Patton sat back, helping Virgil move to his side, his knees popping loudly as he fell sideways. A wet towel made Virgil jump as Patton cleaned him up, before snapping and the wet spot on the mattress was gone. Willing the towel away, Patton climbed to lay next to Virgil, pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Was it everything you imagined?” Patton asked, rubbing Virgils jawline.

“No, it was better, because you were there.” Virgil said, smiling softly.

Choosing not to mention how mushy Virgil was being, he pulled him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Already looking forward to other ideas that Virgil could come up with.


	11. Prompt 11: Dom/Sub. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dom/Sub, overstimulation, tears

Virgil did his best to hold back his smile as Logan told him to go upstairs to his room and strip down. Heading up the stairs, he could already feel his cock hardening in his pants at what was about to come. Today he had pulled out all the stops, being a brat and a half, teasing his master like crazy. At first Logan had kept his cool, but this time had been the proverbial straw. When he had climbed into Logan’s lap, pressing soft kisses to his lips, grinding their hips together. The moment he could feel Logan’s hard on under him, and the growl coming from his chest, he knew he had him.

Getting to his room, Virgil stripped quickly and sat on his bed, fingers tapping out random patters on his thighs. Training his face again, he bit his lip as Logan came into the room just a few minutes later, setting a black duffle bag on the nightstand. Pulling a bottle of lube from the bag, Logan’s eyes flicked to Virgil’s cock twitching. Slowly taking his clothes off, Logan watched as Virgil started to squirm, though he could tell he was trying to not let it show.

“Get on your knees, middle of the bed.” Logan commanded, an eyebrow cocking at how fast Virgil got into place, though went onto his hands as well. “I said just knees.”

Virgil frowned slightly, but did as he was told, taking the lube that was handed to him before Logan got onto the bed. Laying on his back, he spread his legs on either side of Virgil, a small smirk gracing his features.

“Master?” Virgil asked, as Logan put more pillows under himself, so he was sit up more.

“Finger me.” Logan commanded, bending his knees up and spreading his legs more.

“Bu...” Virgil started, before cutting himself off, biting his lip as he opened the lube.

Logan licked his lips as Virgil slicked his fingers, before sliding them between Logan’s cheeks. Pressing one finger against him, he slowly pressed it in working Logan open with the one before moving to two. Virgil tried holding back his whines as Logan moaned, letting his eyes close and enjoying the fingers.

“Another one.” Logan told him, as Virgil’s fingers pressed deeper.

“Yes, sir.” Virgil said, biting his lip and hoping Logan didn’t hear the disappointment.

Adding another finger, Logan spread his legs wider, his back arching slightly off the bed as Virgil fingered him.

“Mouth, on my balls, now.”

This time a small whimper did fall from his lips, but he bent down, pressing kisses and soft sucks to the skin. Logan’s moans grew louder, pressing his hands into the pillows under his head, cock throbbing against his stomach. Virgil tried not to feel jealous, doing the things he wanted to feel himself from Logan, maybe even while getting his air restricted by his masters tie.

“Pull back.” Logan stuttered out, fixing his glasses that had gotten skewed out of place.

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen.” Logan said, pushing the lube back towards Virgil. “You are going to fuck me, I want to feel your cock deep inside of me, and I want to come just from that. Now, if you can’t deliver that, you’re not going to like what happens. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Virgil nodded, picking the lube up and slicking himself up, feeling his stomach bubble.

Scooting up between Logan’s legs more, he guided the head of his cock to Logan’s hole, trying not to panic. He had been in a semi sub space all day, and Logan putting on his Master voice had thrown him in. Normally wouldn’t have been too much trouble, getting fucked and roughed up like he had been playing at got him hard as hell. This on the other hand, he was barely stiff at all, hanging at barely half chub between his legs.

“Sir, I...” Virgil whined, looking up at Logan’s smirking face.

“Oh, can’t give me your big, hard, cock, huh?” Logan coo’d, reaching into the bag before sitting up.

Virgil barely had a chance to react before Logan was clasping something around his cock, the cold metal making a sob hitch in his chest. Once the cock cage was into place Logan fitted a custom strap on, on Virgil. One that wrapped into place around his balls and the silicone settled on top of the cage, with a single strap around his back. Logan finished putting it into place before lubing the cock up and settling back, pulling his legs back up.

“You see, my bratty sub, you must think I’m stupid.” Logan tsked, smacking Virgil’s thigh with his foot, getting him back into place.

“No, Master.”

“Oh? Then you weren’t being exceptionally bratty today? And it wasn’t all to get me to pull you up here by your ear, figuratively, and fuck you like the brat you are. Maybe even after turning your ass a nice cherry red, so each thrust would make your cock throb in time with the pain?”

Virgil turned red, as he moved forward, pressing the head of the toy into Logan and sliding it deeper. Logan let out a soft noise, locking his hands over Virgil’s that were sitting on his hips, as he slid all the way home.

“Fuck me like I told you I wanted, make me come from just that, and I’ll let you come today. Disappoint me again, and you won’t come for a month.” Logan warned, his Master voice in full effect.

Swallowing hard, Virgil nodded, pulling his hips back before slamming them forward, pulling back and doing it again. Logan’s hands held his tight as Virgil started moving faster, slamming their hips together, making Logan’s cock bounce. In the cage, his cock was leaking from Logan’s moans and how blissed out he looked. It was one of Virgil’s favorite looks on him, when he was getting fucked hard and fast, no matter how much it was making him want.

“So good, fuck.” Logan moaned, his hips jerking in time with Virgil’s.

“Master.” Virgil breathed, a whine hitching in his throat.

Logan’s hand reached into the bag again, fumbling for something before he pulled his hand out, around something. Clicking something on the object, Virgil hips stuttered for a moment before his thrusts resumed as the strap on started vibrating. Logan’s moans grew louder as Virgil ground into him between thrusts, the vibrations teasing his caged cock. Each thrust started getting harder as Logan’s cock hardened more on his stomach, moments before he started coming.

Virgil cursed softly as his thrusts stuttered, the vibrations teasing him closer and closer to the edge.

“You going to come in me, my brat?” Logan panted, as Virgil slowed down, finger nails digging into Logan’s hips.

“Please, Master, please?”

“Come for me, then. Come. For. Me.”

Virgil let out a choked sob, hunching over Logan as his cock throbbed in the cage, leaking come onto the sheets. More whimpers fell from Virgil’s lips as Logan pulled himself off the toy, cleaning himself up with a snap of his fingers before sitting up. Pulling Virgil to him, he ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Now, we’ve talked about how to ask me for things,” Logan said, holding a shaking Virgil, the vibrations still going strong. “I’m capable of giving you everything you want, mad or not, and that if you wanted to make me mad or get under my skin, we were to discuss it first, correct?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Virgil choked out, fingers grasping at Logan’s arm.

“But you didn’t, and I will forgive you, I do love you enough to. But there’s something I haven’t gotten yet.”

Virgil whined, biting his lip as he could feel another orgasm approaching, fingers digging harder into Logan’s skin. Logan let out a small tsk, his hand reaching down and squeezing the ring, stopping his orgasm in its tracks.

“You get to come, when I get what I’m looking for.” Logan told him, his free hand still carding through Virgil’s hair.

“I-I’m sorry!” Virgil sobbed out, squirming in Logan’s grasp, tears falling down his cheeks.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I’m s-sorry for being a brat, and t-t-tryin-ng to make you give me something and n-n-n-no-o-t asking. F-for not c-coming to dis-s-scuss what I-I wanted.”

Logan hummed softly, pulling his hand away and wrapped it around Virgil’s waist as his sub started coming. Virgil’s moans grew pained for a few moments before the vibrations suddenly stopped, making him lean heavily against Logan.

Working the strap on off of him, Logan whispered soft words to him, telling him how good he was. Pulling him off the bed, Logan lead him to the shower, starting the water and getting it to a good temperature before getting Virgil under it. Slowly Virgil’s tears started, his arms moving to wrap tight around his waist.

“Proud of you, for giving me a full apology, thank you, my beloved.” Logan told him, rocking them slightly.

“Thank you, Master.” Virgil breathed out.

“But you know that I have to give you a punishment, so the cage stays on for five days. But if you’re good, I’ll let you fuck yourself on my cock during that time, and if I think you’re truly sorry, I’ll give you what you want when you get out of the cage. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds good, Master. Thank you.”

“Good boy,” Logan smiled, lifting Virgil’s head to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Now let’s get you dry and we’ll take a nice nap, deal?”

“Deal, Master.”


	12. Prompt 12: Fingering. Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit, Daddy kink.
> 
> Note: Trans Virgil, Deceit's name is Dimitri

“Fucking tease.” Dimitri growled, pressing Virgil against the wall, sliding his hands under his skirt.

“I have no clue what you-you’re.” Virgil breathed out, stuttering to a stop as Dimitri grasped his ass, fingers finding the plug holding him open.

“Don’t you dare, you’re in enough trouble.”

Pulling Virgil off the wall, Dimitri lead him to his room, shoving the door open and shut again once they were in. With a snap of his fingers, the two were naked, Dimitri’s cock sliding between Virgil’s legs. Leading him over to the large arm chair he kept by the window, Dimitri sat down before turning the other around.

“Such a bad boy.” He growled, teasing the plug out of his ass, before setting it on the sill.

Snapping his fingers again, Dee slicked up his cock with the lube before setting it aside again. Holding Virgil’s hips, he guided him down, spreading Virgil’s legs on the outside of his. Virgil whined as the head of Dimitri’s cock slid into him as he sunk down more until he was flush against him. Pulling him against him, Dimitri nipped the skin of his neck, one hand holding his stomach, the other sliding between his legs.

“I’m going to fill you up even more, you bad boy.” Dee warned, his fingers gliding on either side of his small cock, waiting for an answer.

“Please, please.” Virgil nodded, his hips jerking as Dimitri pressed two fingers into him.

“Rock yourself on my cock, as I play with you.”

Virgil nodded fast, holding tight to the chair arms, slowly rolling his hips as Dimitri’s fingers slid out and then back home. Dimitri’s lips and teeth pressed against his neck, amping up his moans as his chest hitched.

“There you go, giving you exactly what you wanted.” Dimitri purred against his skin, other hand sliding down.

A loud moan echoed in the room as his fingers, pressed against his cock slowly stroking it in times with his thrusting fingers. Dimitri groaned as he could feel Virgil tightening around him, making the slide of his fingers easier.

“Going to come for me, pretty boy?”

“Yes, fuck, please.”

“Come for me.” Dimitri growled, nipping his shoulder.

Virgil’s back arched as Dee’s fingers pressed harder around his cock, fingers still teasing his hole. A shuttering moan left his lips as he started coming, pressing hard against Dimitri’s hips, taking his cock deeper. His hips jerked, legs trying to close as Dimitri’s fingers kept moving, stroking him through it.

“That’s it, my good boy, keep coming for Daddy.”

“Fuck.” Virgil shouted as he felt another orgasm crash through him.

“So good for me, going to make me come in that nice snug ass.” Dimitri’s words growled in his ear.

“Please, please, Daddy.” Virgil begged, hands moving to grab Dimitri’s wrists.

“Uh uh uh, I want you to keep coming for me, make you make me come.”

Virgil sobbed slightly, his hands still grasping hard to Dimitri’s wrists, but not trying to pull them away. As another orgasm was pulled from him, Virgil whined as he pressed back, feeling Dimitri filling him with his come.

“So good for me.” Dimitri groaned, his hand sliding up and off his cock, the other still moving slowly in and out of him.

“T-thank you, Daddy.” Virgil’s breath hitched, as Dee’s fingers slid out of him, sliding teasingly over his cock before settling around his waist.

“Now how about a nice shower, and then we can make some food. And maybe if you’re really good, I’ll fuck you again after you’re done eating.”

“Yes, fuck, yes.”

“So good for me.”


	13. prompt 13: Rimming. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Logan frowned as he looked over the books in front of them, none of them giving him the information that he wanted. Sure they told him information on the why, but he wasn’t looking for why, he was looking for how. Grabbing one that was more helpful than the others, he felt his face turning even more red as he looked over the words. Reading through the things again, he sighed and threw the book against the wall, watching it drop to the ground. Staring at it, he waited for the inevitable knock on his door, calling for the person to come in when it came.

“Lo, you ok?” Virgil’s voice washed over him, making his frown deepen for a moment.

“Yes, in the sense of asking about the thump.” He said, turning to look at his love.

“But no in another way?” Virgil asked, a frown tugging at his lips.

Nodding slightly, Logan pulled away from the desk and opened his arms, Virgil stepping closer and straddling his legs, sitting on his knees.

“What’s wrong, Lo?” Virgil asked, scooting up as Logan wrapped his arms loosely around his waist.

“My mind has been a buzz for the past few days, on something that you asked of me.” Logan said, moving his hands under Virgil’s hoodie.

“What do you mean?”

“The other day on the couch, when you were kissing me, you said something about,” Logan’s cheeks flushed as he focused on Virgil’s chest, instead of his face. “Putting my pretty mouth to good use, and something about feeling my tongue inside of you.”

“Yea, I did say something like that, but if you’re not comfortable.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Logan cut him off, eyes meeting Virgil’s worried ones. “I very much want to, I just...”

“Come on, you can tell me anything.” Virgil soothed, moving his hands up to rest on the sides of Logan’s neck, thumbs rubbing soft circles against his jaw.

“When we originally had the talk of our skill levels between the sheets, as it were, I wasn’t fully truthful. Yes, I’ve had sex, but that was it. My past partner was a, I believe the term is ‘fuck buddy’. So while I am not a virgin in the sense that I’ve had sex, I am one in the nuances of foreplay.” Logan breathed, eyes cast down, waiting for Virgil’s anger, or worse his laughter.

“Oh, Logan.” Virgil breathed, moving his thumbs under Logan’s jaw, tilting his head up.

Logan gasped softly as Virgil pulled him into a soft kiss, pressing closer to him as his thumbs moved back to stroking his skin. He could feels tears starting to gather at the corners on his eyes as Virgil kissed him so soft and sweet. Wrapping his arms tighter around Virgil’s waist, hands splayed over his back.

“Logan, I didn’t pick you because you were or were not experienced in the bedroom.” Virgil breathed against his lips, resting their foreheads together.

“I-I know, but I don’t know what I’m doing,” He sniffled. “And no matter how much I try and research it, I can’t find anything.”

“Well, then how about I show you?”

Snapping his eyes open, Logan blinked up at Virgil, his mouth hanging open slightly as Virgil smiled.

“Didn’t think of that, my brainiac?” Virgil’s smile slid into a smirk, as he pressed another kiss to his lips, before pulling back, wiping up Logan’s tears.

Logan shook his head slowly, biting his lip as Virgil kissed his forehead, sliding his hands around to grab his. Backing up off his lap, Virgil pulled Logan up with him, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Can I strip you?”

“Please.” Logan nodded.

Kissing him again, Virgil slowly worked Logan’s buttons and zippers until he was in nothing but his boxers. Fingers teasing over Logan’s hard on, Virgil leaned in, pressing a kiss to Logan’s neck, nipping the skin to hear him whine. Sliding up his cock, Virgil teased the head before moving his hands to the waistband of his underwear.

“Can I?” Virgil asked, pressing more kisses to his neck.

“Yes.”

Sliding them down, Virgil pulled Logan to step out of them before moving them closer to the bed. Logan’s hands reached out, tugging at Virgil’s hoodie, helping him out of it and out of his shirt next.

“On the bed.” Virgil commanded softly, holding Logan’s hands and kissing his knuckles.

Logan nodded his head, moving to follow orders, laying out on his back, a flush over his cheeks at Virgil’s gaze. Moving onto the bed as well, Virgil slid between Logan’s legs spreading them wider, making his flush worse.

“Bend your legs up for me?”

Sliding his legs up a bit, Logan’s cock twitched against his stomach as Virgil slid closer, wrapping his hands under his thighs. The first touch of his lips against his inner thigh made him gasp, goosebumps breaking out on his skin.

“I do anything you don’t like, just say red and I’ll stop, no questions asked. Understand?”

“Y-yea.”

Pressing more kisses to his thighs, Virgil moved his hands to Logan’s hips, holding him as his kisses moved further in. The soft touch of his tongue against his balls made Logan whimper, fingers clutching the sheets. More light touches and kisses against him, before Virgil’s mouth moved lower, pressing a kiss against his hole.

“Still good?” Virgil asked, giving Logan’s hips a squeeze.

“Good, still good.”

Running the very tip of his tongue against the rim, Virgil took in how Logan gasped, a shiver rolling over him. Making small circles with his tongue, he teased the edge before flattening his tongue and using broad licks. Logan’s cock leaked and jolted against his stomach as Virgil went back to used the tip of his tongue, pressing the tiniest bit in.

“More, please?” Logan whined, as Virgil pressed the tip in again.

“Want more of my tongue in you, baby?” Virgil asked, hips hips pressing into the mattress at Logan’s broken ‘yes’.

Teasing around him again a few times, Virgil switched to soft presses into him, going slowly deeper each time. Switching back and forth from pressing deeper into him, and teasing around the rim amped up Logan’s moans. Virgil’s hands clamped harder against his hips, his own grinding down as he started fucking Logan with his tongue.

“Virgil, fuck.” Logan moaned, clutching at the sheets, cock leaking more on his stomach.

A groan fell from Virgil as he pressed his tongue as keep as he could, Logan’s legs wrapping around his head. Logan’s hips jerked as Virgil’s hands grasped him tighter, working him fast, letting his tongue twist into him.

“Gonna, fuck, so close.” Logan moaned, his back arching.

The vibrations from Virgil’s moan sent Logan flying over the edge, his legs pulling Virgil tighter against him. Come splattering his heaving chest, Logan’s whimpers and squirms as Virgil kept going, his own hips grinding down. A few moments later Virgil clutched him, pulling back to moan against his thigh as he started coming in his pants.

Slowly, Logan uncrossed his legs from behind Virgil’s head, letting the other pull back, wiping his grinning face. Sliding off the bed, Virgil stood on shaky legs, peeling himself out of his pants and underwear. With a snap of his fingers, Virgil handed Logan one of the wet washcloths, cleaning himself with the other. Once they were clean, Virgil tossed them into the hamper, before climbing next to Logan, wrapping him in his arms.

“So, did you learn some things?” Virgil asked, pressing a kiss to Logan’s lips.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’ve learned I liked that,” Logan huffed out a laugh, as Virgil smirked. “But I’m sure I could replicate it, on you.”

“Oh, yea?”

“Mhm, but I mean, if I’m wrong that just means that you’ll have to show me again.” Logan smirked, as Virgil pulled him closer.

“That I will, my love, that I will.” Virgil’s voice dipped into a growl, pulling him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally this is a 30 Day challenge, but when ever I try to do that, I always seem to fail, so I'm setting this as a prompt challenge instead, which means they can go up at any given time. Just whenever I feel like doing them. Enjoy


End file.
